The invention relates to a roping belt comprising a lining structure, an equipment-carrying device, and attachment means arranged at the front of the belt. The equipment-carrying device is formed by a plurality of loops for hooking-on all sorts of equipment, in particular karabiners, descenders, jammers, pitons and such like. The belt is generally integrated in a harness used for rock-climbing, mountaineering, or working at a height.